


Safety

by MissOlineaux



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Ancel's POV, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nicaise Dies, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOlineaux/pseuds/MissOlineaux
Summary: Ancel's POV of Nicaise's death and all that came after.
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this

**He still didn't understand how they'd gotten to this point.**

As soon as he'd heard that Laurent was going to be trialed for treason, his mind had started going over everything they had done during the last months, in order to ensure no suspicion could fall against either Berenger nor him. He had made sure that they had no ties with the prince, that they were safe. All because he had to grasp on what he had now. He decided that day back in his bedchamber that he'd stand by Berenger's side, come what may. And he was going to hold true to that.

And yet, he didn't understand how it had all come to THIS.

A black cloud of hair covered in diamonds was stepping in front of the Regent. And Ancel new it was a bad idea, because of course, how could he not notice? The "King"'s eyes were clouded with bloodlust. They always were when he spoke of his nephew now-a-days.

But there was no possible way for Ancel to tell him that. He wanted to. He wanted to step up so badly. He had never been kind, even less selfless and God knows they didn't have the best relationship in the world. But he was just a kid. A kid trying to protect someone he cared about. And Ancel wished he could stop time. Or rush and get him out of there. Or just shout for everything to stop. He wished... But he had to step back. To stay silent. To... Live. He could feel Berenger's hand on his shoulder, keeping him steady. Safe.

And so, he watched silently how Nicaise was accused of treason by the Regent, for pledging for Laurent's life. For begging him to let Laurent live.

Berenger's hand on his shoulder tightened a bit.

He didn't want to look, he didn't want to see it. The determination that turned into confusion on Nicaise's eyes, briefly, before understanding took over along with pure panic. It was perfectly clear, the moment he realised he had made a terrible mistake, and he couldn't undo it.

He knew Nicaise hadn't expected that, he'd thought it wasn't too late, he'd thought the Regent was more merciful. That he had more control over him. That he'd care, a bit. That he was safe. But of course, he had been wrong.

Ancel didn't want to look. How the order was given. How they brought the boy to his knees without effort, despite his struggles. Because of course Nicaise wasn't going down without a fight.

" You can't do this! You can't! "

The blue eyed storm shouted, even once he was on the ground. Even when he had no chance left. He struggled till the end. His eyes were full of tears, his entire body trembled, and even from the crowd, Ancel could feel the rage left in that small body.

He didn't want to look. When the blade came down. When the boy said, with a trembling and broken voice: "Long live king Laurent". When his blood covered the delicate tiles, and his body collapsed, without a trace of life left.

But he had to look. Every bit of it.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur, he was vaguely aware of speaking to Lords, making small depreciating comments on the reckless traitor kid and laughable statements about the prince.

"I've heard he was 'involved' with his brother"

"Well Lord Droet, I wouldn't blame him. I would have jumped into Auguste's bed without a doubt if he was half as handsome as they say. Brother or not."

Laughter.

All his words were carefully chosen so everyone found him amusing, charming and most importantly, so that everyone knew they were on the Regent's side.

And Ancel wanted to throw up.

As soon as they got to their room, Berenger's lips were on his. That was new, unexpected. Berenger rarely kissed him, and not because he didn't want to, that much Ancel had clear, but he still was working on getting physical. But now, it was as if he needed him to breathe. And Ancel new, he had also looked through it all. And he wasn't going to pull away. Because also needed this right now. A moment of peace. Of not thinking. Of being himself in the arms of someone who loved him. But too soon was the man pulling back, back to his usual restrained self. Instead wrapping his arms around Ancel's waist. Taking a deep breath, and letting one of his hands travel up to his hair, which he started stroking with all his gentleness.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was soft, heavy in the silence of the room and warm as a winter's hearth. Of course, had it been anyone else, Ancel would have chuckled, he would have gathered all his strength, pride and acting skills and answered:

_Why shouldn't I be? It was his choice. Besides, I didn't even know him that much. He called me old, once. And really, he was way too overconfident for his own good. I thought he was smarter than that, but, how stupid can you be to jump like that in Laurent's defence? In front of the Regent nonetheless. I mean, not like I cared in the first place but..._

But that wasn't the truth. And he knew Berenger wanted to hear the truth. Not some made-up attempt at hiding his feelings. It felt surprisingly easy, when he replied:

"No. No, I'm not."

The arms wrapped around him shifted, tightening a bit more around him. Berenger's hand on his hair kept stroking gently, softly, as if he was the most precious jewel ever. And he probably was in his eyes. And that realisation, after all that had happened, made Ancel feel weak, as if he could break at any moment. And yet he also felt safe, because he knew Berenger would never let him fall apart.

Ancel wasn't sure about how long they stood like that, nor did he realise when they moved to the bed nor exactly at what point had he been crying, but he could feel the faint trace of dried tears on his cheeks

He knew he wouldn't forget it. Those sapphire eyes opening in terror, the last attempt to fight, the dark red blood spreading through the gaps between the tiles. Because he had watched, and he'd never be able to unwatch it. Ever. But Berenger would be there. By his side. And everything would be alright. It had to be. And there, in his Lord's arms, he allowed himself to believe they were safe. If only for tonight.

Because of course, that was only the beginning of the nightmare to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a multiple-chapter story and give it the happy ending they deserve. But for now it stays like this.


End file.
